shortones
by Winry-chan21
Summary: pequeñas escenas ryosaku, nada concreto, un momento para la imaginación
1. Chapter 1

Era sábado y Sakuno practicaba bajo la supervisión de Ryoma. Era la segunda vez que su abuela los obligaba a ambos a hacerlo, sin embargo, había que admitirlo, sin Tomoka era más apacible. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho y con unos minutos más podrían irse a sus casas.

-Ryoma-kun - dijo de pronto Sakuno, a lo que él contestó simplemente fijando su serena mirada en ella.

-¿Jamás te ríes?- se atrevió a decir ella. Él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida contestó: "No mucho, sólo si algo es increíblemente gracioso"

La castaña hizo un gesto curioso por la respuesta y le pegó a la pelota que volvía hacia ella, la pelota repicó en la pared y regreso rosando el suelo; en su afán de atraparla la chica se resbaló y se cayó. Ryoma soltó una carcajada…


	2. hombre de pocas palabras

**Nota: Ninguna de estas historias cortas están interrelacionadas. Algunas pueden ser escenas no mencionadas de mis otros fics. **

Ryoma había aprendido a sobrevivir con monosílabos durante toda su vida, no había conocido un momento en el que no pudiese expresarse completa y claramente con una sola palabra. Y esté día no sería la excepción.

-Primo ¿quieres desayunar huevos y tocino?- le cuestionó su prima como todas las mañanas.

-No- contestó él, tal y como siempre hacia, y se marchó a clases.

-Señor Echizen, ¿acaso tiene la respuesta de todas mis clases como pada darse el lujo de dormirse en medio de ella?- le preguntó el profesor de ingles molesto, igual que cada vez que le hacía perder la paciencia.

-Yes - respondió él con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y volvió a dormir.

Pasadas las clases tenía torneo. Tras ganar su último partido se dirigió por una ponta y mientras la bebía vio a un pelirrojo llamado Kintarou hablando animadamente con la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, sin pensar mucho el porqué, le empezó a hervir la sangre y con paso firme se dirigió hacia ellos, tomó a la descuidada muchacha de una lo miró desconcertado.

-¡Oye!- se quejó sorpresibamente lleno de celos Kintarou. Ryoma se frenó en seco y sonrió con arrogancia al encontrar la palabra adecuada para el momento.

-Mía- le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de carmín... Definitivamente él siempre sería un hombre de pocas palabras.

**Nota: Mía no es un monosílabo, sin embargo sigue siento una sola palabra. **


	3. Ryoma and sakuno sitting in a tree

**Tarea de Ingles (versión 1) **

Ryoma estaba disfrutando su hora libre, repicando la pelota de tenis contra una pared, cuando de pronto llegó Eiji con un cuaderno en las manos.

-Ochibi- exclamó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo- ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea de Ingles?

-No- contestó el aludido y siguió jugando. Eiji hizo un puchero y saltó entre la pared y Ryoma, sin embargo eso no significó nada para el pequeño tenista quien simplemente cambió de posición y siguió en su práctica.

-¡Oh vamos Ochibi!- decía Kikumaru insistente- simplemente es una palabra, necesito saber cómo se deletrea. Ryoma no se movió simplemente hizo un sonido afirmativo desde su garganta y siguió jugando esperando a que su insistente compañero le dijera cuál era la bendita palabra.

-es Kissing- comentó Eiji y Echizen rodó los ojos con apatía y respondió: **K **(kei) **I (**ai) **S(**es) **S**(es) **I (**ai) **N (**en) **G** (yi)

-Gracias- contestó el pelirrojo y salió corriendo. Cuando la hora libre acabó, Ryoma volvió a su salón de clases. Para la hora de la práctica del equipo, Echizen encontró a Sakuno con las mejillas ardiendo mientras escuchaba cantar a sus superiores, Momochiro y Eiji: _Ryoma and Sakuno sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _

-¡Demonios!- dijo Ryoma inconscientemente.


	4. Tarea de Ingles

**Tarea de Ingles (versión 2)**

Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban tirados en la sala de la casa de los Echizen, habían aprovechado que tenían que hacer un trabajo de matemáticas juntos para ayudarse con sus demás tareas. Ella lo había asistido en biología y literatura, mientras que él la ayudaba en ingles.

-I lof yu- decía torpemente Sakuno repitiendo la frase del libro. Ryoma lo miró molesto.

-Por millonésima vez, Ryusaki, compréndelo ¡I LOVE YOU!- exclamó él impaciente.

Entonces ambos escucharon una risa burlona desde la puerta de entrada, Ryoma palideció, él sabía de quién era esa carcajada.

-¡Así me gusta, campeón! ¡Ya eres un hombre!- bufó Nanjiro Echizen.


	5. ¿Actuando?

**Nota: **Los personajes de Prince of tenis no pertenece, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben. Sawako Nakajara es un personaje ficticio añadido a la serie por mí, su nombre se creó uniendo los nombres de: Sunako Nakajara de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, y Sawako Kuronuma de Kimi ni Todoke.

Esta es una escena "cortada" de "Una dura tarea" 

_**¿Actuando?**_

Se acercaban las presentaciones artísticas de fin de curso. Ryoma necesitaba participar para pasar la materia y Sakuno le ayudaba a elegir el evento en el que estaría. Uno de sus primeros intentos era actuar así que la joven Ryusaki acompañó a Echizen en su audición para el papel de la obra del salón: Romeo y Julieta.

Ryoma no estaba cómodo con la idea, pero igual iba a esforzarse. Se paró en el escenario, frente de la profesora Sawako Nakajara y un público de 20 alumnos; luego suspiró.

-Comienza- dijo la profesora.

-¿_Quién es la figura que se ve a través de la ventana? es el horizonte y Julieta el sol_- dijo Ryoma con un tonó sarcástico.

-No, no, no- exclamó la profesora molesta- repítelo, con más sentimiento.

-¿_Quién es la figura que se ve a través de la ventana? es el horizonte y Julieta el sol- _volvió a decir Ryoma con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

-Una última vez Echizen- exclamó molesta la profesora- Imagina que lo que está en el balcón es lo que más amas en el mundo, tu adoración, tu razón de vida.

Ryoma respiró profundo. Le dio un rápido vistazo a Sakuno, lo que hizo que la chica diera un respingó. Y luego comenzó.

-¿Qué es la figura que se ve a través de la cancha? Es mi raqueta y la pelota el sol…


End file.
